Question: If $x \otimes y = 3x-5$ and $x \star y = 3x+y$, find $2 \star (6 \otimes 4)$.
Explanation: First, find $6 \otimes 4$ $ 6 \otimes 4 = (3)(6)-5$ $ \hphantom{6 \otimes 4} = 13$ Now, find $2 \star 13$ $ 2 \star 13 = (3)(2)+13$ $ \hphantom{2 \star 13} = 19$.